New in town
by RuthLovesEdward
Summary: Bella has moved to Forks without any parents andlives down the road from the Cullens...she instantly has two boys fighting for her...but will a mistake ruin everything and put her in danger? please R&R thnkuu :
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

Some people may think that moving to a different state at 16 without your parents is a bit crazy, but I needed to get away from them. I know it sounds bad because they are my parents and I do love them but when they are constantly arguing...

So here I am moving to Forks, I have bought my own little apartment and have signed up for the local high school. Moving to Forks is like my own little adventure. I am free from parents and best of all stress...


	2. Moving in

_**Moving in**_

The taxi pulled away leaving me all alone outside my new apartment. I dropped all my things off a couple of days before, so I only had a couple of bags with me. It was basically in the middle of no-where, down a long winding road. There was a hidden driveway and the driver had told me that some rich people lived up there. I didn't intend to go and say anything to them-they sounded a bit weird.

I had only been in my apartment for around two hours when I got a knock on the door. Without a clue who it could be, I walked to the door. I couldn't be bothered to look through the peek hole, so I just opened the door. Stood in the doorway were 5 people-all pale. At the front was a dark haired girl. She passed a tray of cookies to a blonde haired girl next to her and gave me a hug.

"Alice", said a blonde haired boy.

"Shush Jasper", she replied and walked into my apartment.

"Erm...come in"

She turned around and gave me a dazzling smile.

"I'm Alice by the way", she said. She was so sweet I instantly knew we were going to be the best of friends.

"I'm Emmet", said a dark haired boy.

"I'm Rosalie", said the blonde holding the cookies.

"Jasper", said the blonde haired boy.

They all walked into my apartment and stood with Alice. They looked like a nice group of people but there was one more boy stood in the doorway. He was texting on his phone and hadn't really been taken notice of what had been going on.

"Edward", Alice hissed.

"What?! Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm Edward", he mumbled. He also went to join his family.

"We baked you cookies", giggled Alice "What's your name by the way?"

"Bella and thank you for the cookies you really didn't have to".

"We didn't really want to but Alice made us", whispered Rosalie.

Alice gave her a look and came to stand next to me, and then she linked arms with me.

"I will come by tomorrow morning and help you pick out something to wear for school"

The rest of the group laughed, even Edward.

"We have to go now", said Emmet "It's dinner time".

The group laughed again and left. That was weird I thought to myself. I started to unpack a bit but soon got bored, so I went to bed for an early night.


	3. First Day

_**First day**_

Sure enough at half seven Alice was practically knocking my door down. I crawled out of bed not bothering to look at my reflection. When I opened the door she gasped and dragged me into my bathroom. She had a huge bag with her- this scared me! I sat down on the counter and let her do her make me over. She paused and ran out of the room. Seconds later she was back with a armful of clothes. Once she had picked some out I got told to get changed.

She hadn't let me look in the mirror she said she was going to wait to see what people said at school. It was the middle of the term, so everyone had their own group and I was an outsider. Alice could obviously sense that something was wrong with me.

"What is it Bella?" she asked.

"I'm nervous. Everyone will have their 'groups' and I will be the new girl with no friends".

"Bella you silly girl. You have me and the rest of 'us Cullens'".

"Thanks Alice you're a life saver. I like all of you, but Edward seems a bit...distant"

She laughed a little. "He's like that at first, but it's just an act. He is really a nice guy when you get to know him"

"Suppose"

Then we arrived at school. As Alice was parking the car people started to notice that she wasn't alone in the car. I stepped out and watched as people's jaws dropped. Damn, I felt myself going red. Alice dragged me to where the rest of the Cullens were stood.

"Wow Bella you look hot", shouted Emmet. Rosalie hit him and gave him a death glare. "Sorry babe but she does. Don't you agree Jasper, Edward?"

"Sorry Alice but yeah", said Jasper.

Edward just stood whistling, this annoyed me. Alice shrugged and walked away, the rest followed her. Just I and Edward were left stood.

"You do look hot" he murmured.

"Thanks" I replied.

I turned to see a tanned, dark haired boy walking towards me. His face had a huge smile plastered on it.

"Hi, I'm Jacob and you are...?"

"Bella"

"Well Bella I can tell we are going to be great friends. But I gotta get to Spanish, so see you around", then he left.

"Okay that was a bit random", I said. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me. I didn't realise before, but he was beautiful. A Greek God.

"He's a player. Don't consider him Bella" he warned.

"I'm not really looking for anyone really", I said then laughed afterwards.

"The things he thinks about are just wrong", he whispered.

This confused me. How could he tell what he was thinking? Edward walked away and I just stood there until the bell rang.

It was lunch time and I walked into the hall with Alice. The Cullens had their own table at the back of the hall and we walked towards them. As we did I saw people start to whisper, I felt myself going red and walked faster. Finally I was at the table and sat down to eat.


	4. Jacob

_**Jacob**_

Me, Alice and Edward were all in English together. As we walked into the classroom I went to the teacher and asked where I could sit. He pointed to the seat next to Edward.

"Hello", I said.

"Hi" Then he turned to talk to Alice.

Just then Jacob walked in and sat in the other seat next to me. Edward looked at Jacob and gave him a look. Jacob laughed it off and we started to chat.

"You're really pretty Bells", he suddenly said.

"Erm...Thankyou?" I replied. So now I was Bells.

Edward was frozen in his seat. He face was pained and angry. What was with him?

"Edward are you okay?", I asked him.

No answer.

"Just leave him Bells, he is a freak" Jacob spat.

"Jacob don't say that. Edward is very..." I tried to think of a suitable word. "Welcoming" I said with a confused expression on my face.

Jacob burst out laughing and even Edward smirked. I felt myself once again going red.

English seemed liked it would never end, but finally the bell went. I was one of the last to leave the classroom and as I was exiting someone grabbed my hand. Jacob.

"Come hang out with me", he said pleadingly.

"Erm...okay", I said.

We walked past Edward and I saw his face. He seemed upset. I decided to ignore it and texted Alice.

_Alice, I am going to hang out with Jacob Black. I don't know if you know him lol. I won't be back late and will text you to come round to mine after. Also ask Edward what was wrong with him after English, he seemed upset. Please. Love you Bella x_

We had just arrived at Jacob's house when I got the text back.

_Hey Bella, that is okay lol. Edward told me to tell you to watch out for him though something about him being a player. I don't know. And he seemed like that when he came home, but he wouldn't tell no-one not even Jasper. He locked himself in his room and just sat there. Tell you more later. Love you Alice x_

All we did was talk really. Jacob was a great listener and I told him about my life in Phoenix. He never seemed bored no matter how much I droned on. For a while we just laid and stared at the ceiling.

"Who do you think is nicest at school Bella?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't want to say"

"Okay"

"Who is the nicest girl Jacob?" I asked using the same tone as he had.

"Bella Swan"

"Shut up Jacob"

"No I mean it Bella"

Then I got another text from Alice.

_Bella, are you coming home now I found something out about Edward. He was talking to Jasper and Emmet and I decided to listen. Of course they didn't know I was listening so they don't know I know. Lol. I am coming to pick you up now. I don't care if you don't want to come home-you are. Love you Alice x_

"I have to go Jacob. Sorry"

"It's okay, we should do this again"

"I nodded in agreement and I was walking out of the door he kissed my forehead. This shocked me and I walked away a bit puzzled. Alice was waiting for me in her car with a serious look on her face. I got in the car and she instantly started to drive. Neither of us said anything until we were at her house. This was the first time I had seen their house but I didn't really get given time to admire it. Alice had already dragged me into her room.


	5. Feelings

_**Feelings**_

Alice paced up and down her room, this made me nervous. She finally stopped right infront of me with the serious look still on her face.

"So you know that I was listening to Edward talking to the boys' right?" I nodded "he was saying why he was upset after English. He said that he warned you to stay away from Jacob but you didn't listen and this kind of hurt him"

"I don't understand. What have I got to do with him?"

"He likes you Bella, and it is confusing him. He doesn't understand how he can like you after just one day of knowing you. He thinks you're not interested"

"Well...I think he is gorgeous and I like him, but every time I try to talk to him he just ignores me. Jacob is really nice and I like him too but I do like Edward"

I had had enough. I stormed out of the house and both Alice and Edward followed me. I was glad that my apartment was just at the bottom of the driveway. As I became closer to the end of the road I could feel them catching up to me. I started to walk faster but hesitated a bit when I saw someone waiting for me. As I approached them I realised it was Jacob. I was so mad at both Edward and Alice. I wanted-needed to do something to show them that I didn't need them. I ran to Jacob and hugged him. Then I kissed him. I knew that Edward and Alice had frozen behind me. Jacob was surprised at first but ended up kissing me back. He pulled away first and we were left looking into each other's eyes.

"Bella", Alice whispered "Please come and talk to me"

I ignored her and I and Jacob kissed again, he once again was the one to pull away.

"I have to go babe", he said sadly.

"Stay" I pleaded

"I can't. See you tomorrow" he called as he got into his car and drove away.

I noticed that Edward was still frozen in place.

"Alice..." I cried and burst into tears.

"Bella what is wrong?", she asked.

"What did I just do? I ruined everything. I led him on just to get back at you two. I don't even like him like that"

"You don't?"

"No. God now everything is ruined"

"In what way?" asked Edward suddenly.

"Well...I don't even like him in that way. Instead I like someone else and now I have done that they will think something else and probably hates me"

"He will never hate you even if you choose him" said Edward softly.

It wasn't fair I had messed everything up.

"I am going to see Jacob and explain to him"

"I will take you"

"Thanks for this Edward I told him when we were in the car driving to Jacob's house. I might be a while because I will have to explain everything"

"I will wait all night if I have to"

I got out of the car and knocked on Jacob's door. A drunken Jacob opened the door and invited me in. His friends were over playing truth or dare. Jacob made me join in so I soon also became drunk. I had only been there 10 minutes but I was totally off of my head.

"Bella..."

"DARE" I shouted

"Kiss Jacob"

Me and Jacob turned to face each other and kissed. After a few minutes of kissing his friends split us up and told him they were going home. I and Jacob were alone and I tried to think what I had come to tell him. I couldn't remember and before I knew it we were kissing again.

I woke in the morning to find someone next to me. I turned over and screamed. Jacob. Naked. Oh god. I grabbed the sheet which caused him to fall out of bed. I had come to break up with him and this had happened. I ran away from him still wrapped in the sheet and stood next to the window.

"Jacob what happened last night?"

"Well I can't remember but this is telling me something" he laughed

"This is not a laughing matter"

"Why not baby?" he asked and started to walk towards me I ran closer to the bay window to get away from him. Jacob was suddenly in hysterics and I didn't understand why. I turned to see what was so funny and I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo. He had been there all night. His expression is beyond description. He looked at me with the most pained expression and he got in his car and drove away. I got dressed quickly whilst shouting at Jacob.

"I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU I WASN'T INTERESTED AND NOW LOOK WHAT I HAVE DONE. OKAY SO ALL THIS WAS A MISTAKE. I DON'T LOVE YOU JACOB OR EVEN LIKE YOU LIKE THAT. I LIKE EDWARD. AND NOW LOOK WHAT I HAVE DONE YOU GOT ME DRUNK AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED. HE HATES ME NOW AND NOW WHAT WILL I DO?"

I slammed his door and started to run to the Cullen's house. Waiting for my fate.


	6. Author's note

_**Author's note**_

Hey everyone, I want to know if you think Edward should still get with Bella. I had an idea that he just disappeared for a while and Bella tried to find him with Alice. I don't know what to happen lol so please review and give me some ideas thankyou 

Lilruthie


	7. Missing

_**Missing**_

I stood outside the house for what seemed like an eternity, until Esme opened the door.

"Why didn't you just come in Bella?" she asked laughing. She stopped when she saw my tears.

I had managed to say I only wanted to tell her, Alice and Rosalie what had happened. I thought the situation was too personal to let the whole family know. I had only known them a couple of days now, yet I had caused their family so much pain.

I explained what had happened and then what Edward had done. They were a bit shocked at my actions. They left for a while to discuss what they should do next. I didn't mean to overhear, but they were talking very close to the door.

"She was drunk, so she didn't know what she was doing. If Edward knew this..." whispered Rosalie.

"He has had lots of girls go after him for his looks and broke his heart. Do you think he will survive this one?" asked Alice.

"We will have to sit down and talk to him when he comes back. But I think she should stay away from him for a while" said Esme.

Then the re-entered the room and explained everything. Of course I already knew, but I acted like this was the first I had heard of it. I understood their point but I didn't know if I could stay away from Edward. I hadn't told anyone about how I felt, but I had felt feelings for Edward the first time I saw him. There was something about him that made me instantly like him. I wanted to be at his side all the time and not leave that spot. I knew the next few weeks would be hard, but I had to do it for Edward. Edward.

Two weeks after being told to stay away from Edward I got a phone call from Alice. So many thoughts came into my head when I saw the caller ID. Could I go and see Edward? Tell him how I felt? Alice didn't even know that yet and I counted her as my best friend.

_Hey Bella_

Hey Alice

_Erm...just wondering have you seen Edward at all these last couple of weeks?_

No, why?

_He hasn't come home yet..._

Oh god this is my entire fault. You hate me don't you? Alice I am so sorry, do you have any idea where he could be? This is all my fault... _The tears started to fall._

_Bella shut up! It isn't your fault, all you did was sleep with someone else. We all agree he is overreacting. _

DO NOT BLAME THAT GREEK GOD THAT YOU CALL YOUR BROTHER ALICE!

_Wow Bella. I never knew you thought of him as a Greek God. He has texted saying he needed to get away from Forks but we wondered if he had come to talk to you. _

When he next texts call me please? And tell the rest of your family I will never forgive myself for this.

_Ok. I will see you soon Bye-bye_

Bye Alice

I sat down and let all the tears fall out of my eyes. Then my phone started buzzing again. It was Alice...

Talk

_I texted him saying that you now hated yourself and this is his exact reply._

_Dear Alice,_

_I just needed to get away from everything I don't know when I will be coming back. Tell Bella not to blame herself I have only known her one day but I know that I like her more than a friend. She is beautiful, funny, and clumsy and I love her. But I might not be back for a while so also tell her to have a nice life with Jacob. And I will always love her in a way even though I have known her one day. Tell the family I love them aswell, and not to blame my Bella._

_Love Edward_

_Bella he called you 'my Bella'_

Alice...I...I love him too.

_What?!_

I feel the same way but I didn't want to say something. After I meant to talk to Jacob I was going to open my heart to him. But...

_Bella this changes everything. _

When he comes back I will tell him. As soon as he comes back.

_No more one night stands Bella? Even if you're drunk?_

I promise Alice, you can watch me all the time if you have to. Edward will know how I feel.

_Yey! Right, I have to go because Rosalie wants to go shopping. Bye-bye!_

Ok Alice, bye-bye.

I threw my phone onto the side table and started to sob again. I didn't know when he would be back but he _would_ know how I felt. I composed myself and decided to get an early night. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	8. Return

_**Return**_

I was around at the Cullen's again. Every day I would go to their house to see if they had heard anything. It had now been three months since Edward had left. They had only had a couple of texts from him saying that he wasn't ready to come home yet. Me and Alice were sat on the sofa when he phone vibrated.

_Alice,_

_I am on my way home as you are reading this. I have a surprise for you all! How is my Bella? I do miss her, but she has Jacob. See you soon _

_Love Edward_

"Alice he thinks I am with Jacob!" I shouted

"I know Bella, but all we have to do is tell him. It's not like he will come back with some random girl. He isn't like that"

"Ok Alice. I will leave and see him some other time. You and your family deserve to see him before me. See you later"

"Bella, I think you're saying that a bit too late"

"What? That doesn't make any sense Alice"

She didn't answer and turned me around. In the door stood Edward with his arm around a girl. I gasped and looked at Alice. She looked at me disgusted.

"Alice, Bella this is Marie. I met her whilst I was in France"

"You went to France to think about things?" asked Alice.

"Yeah"

I hadn't said anything yet. I was still in shock. I had waited three months for this guy and he had moved on.

"I can't believe this" I whispered to Alice.

"I know. He loves you and look at her. She is ugly, fat, no fashion sense, a user and she doesn't love Edward she loves his money" she said back."Go and say that to her face. That will make her go back to France!"

"Alice I can't do that!" I said getting louder. I walked over to them and gave her a smile. "I can't stay right now to meet you, but I am looking forward to getting to know you properly. I will see you another day" I said to Marie. I walked out the door and started to cry. I ran to my apartment and locked the door. I wasn't going round to their house for a long time.


	9. Marie

_**Marie**_

Only Alice and Rosalie had been round to see me. I wouldn't open the door to anyone else. Jacob tried, and I just slammed the door when I saw it was him. Edward came 'trying' to explain, but he really didn't have a chance.

It was early evening when someone knocked on the door. I thought it was just Alice or Rosalie as this was normally the time they came to visit me. Therefore I just shouted for them to come in. I was sat on the couch in my watching a film. I turned around to see which one of the girls it was. I was shocked to see Marie stood there glaring at me.

"I will sit down, because you probably won't ask me to" she said.

"Ok"

We sat in silence for a while until I wondered what she wanted.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know you well Bella but I know you'll try to get Edward back. So I am going to make this really clear...He is mine and not yours. You had your chance to make a move and you didn't. He told me what you did and you hurt him. I was there to help him through it and just to let you know. I will have him forever. He doesn't love you. Ok? Get that into you're thick skull Bella Swan" at this point she was right in my face. "He. Is. Mine. Forever. If you go near him Bella I will ensure that you won't be able to leave this apartment. For a while at least"

"Are you threatening me?" I demanded as she walked out of the door.

She laughed. "What does it look like I am doing?"

Then she left. I sat there in silence with tears streaming down my face. I didn't move for the rest of the night. I had lost him. Forever. I would never get a chance to tell him how I feel...

The next morning I was woken up by people banging on my door. I opened the door, both Rosalie and Alice ran in and dragged me with them.

"Tell us what happened last night" Alice demanded

"I don't know what you're on about?" I answered.

"Oh come on Bella. With Marie. We know something was wrong she came back to the house saying you threatened her!"

"What! That bitch. How can she say that?" I screamed

"Bella..."

"She threatened me"

"Now that I can believe" they answered in unison.

They dragged me to my room and made me look presentable. Then they dragged me to their house and got me to tell them and Esme the whole story.

"I knew there was something about her when I first saw her" said Esme

"But...Edward loves her and is happy. So it doesn't matter about me"

"Bella look at him with her. He is doing this because he is alone, and if he would listen to us he would know that he has you" said Alice

"You tell him Bella"

"I can't. Marie said that if I went near him she would make sure I couldn't leave my apartment for a while"

Rosalie, Esme and Alice's jaws dropped when I said this.

"We need to do something" whispered Alice.

"Agreed" said the other two.

At that moment Edward and Marie came into the room. Marie looked very happy and Edward looked distant. Like he was thinking about something.

"Look everyone! We're getting married!" exclaimed Marie.

I looked at Edward and our eyes met. His were full of sorrow and pain, whilst mine were full of tears. I couldn't believe it. He would never be mine.


	10. Preparations

_**Preparations**_

I was very surprised when Marie had asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. I felt like she was rubbing it in. Me, Alice and Rosalie didn't really have a choice whether we wanted to be bridesmaids or not. Marie decided for us.

We were stood in the bridal shop waiting for Marie to try on yet another wedding dress. If it was any of us we would've been thrilled to come, but this was Marie. Not one of us treat her like a sister or accepted her. Out of all the Cullen's, Edward was the only one who was nice to her. She had been ages trying on the dress.

"Tah Dah!" she suddenly shouted and jumped out of the changing room. Me, Rosalie and Alice burst into peals of laughter. The dress was horrible! To start with it was orange, not bright orange, but orange. The whole dress was ruffled and it had puff sleeves. She pranced around the room blissfully unaware of us three still giggling.

"What do you think? I love it!" she asked

"Yeah. It is...a real show stopper" I said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of you Marie" giggled Rosalie.

"You'll stop traffic" laughed Alice.

Marie smiled at us and went to take the dress off. She brought it back into the room and paid for it. We went along the road and into the bridesmaid shop. I shot Alice and Rosalie and worried look. Would Marie get to pick our dresses? I wanted to run away from the shop and hope for the best, but I couldn't.

She picked out a few for us to try on. The first three were awful but the fourth was nice. They were cream coloured with no sleeves. It went down to our knees and had beading on the bodice. It was simple but we all loved it. She paid for our dresses and we carried on shopping for all the shoes and accessories.

We walked back into the house late at night. Of course all the Cullen's were awake and sat watching the T.V. We dropped our bags off in our rooms and went back downstairs. Marie sat on Edward's knee. She kissed him then looked at me smugly. I gave her a sarcastic smile back and continued to watch what was on T.V. It was a scary film which was about vampires. None of us found it scary apart from Marie. She screamed all the time and hid her face in Edward's shoulder. He would comfort her and kiss her forehead. This killed me inside watching him love someone else.

The film ended and Alice said I could sleep at their house. We decided to sleep downstairs in the living room. Rosalie came with us and we were all talking when Marie walked in with her pyjamas on.

"Hey guys! Where can I put my duvet?" she asked us.

We all looked at each other with looks of confusion.

"You're not invited" said Alice. Her tone was cold.

"When will you learn? No-one in this family likes you. Only Edward and he is an idiot to like you. You're stupid, fat, ugly and we all want you gone. No-one agrees about this marriage and we know exactly who Edward should be marrying. And I can tell you, it isn't you!" shouted Rosalie at her. You didn't want to get on the wrong side of Rosalie.

"Shut-up Rosalie!" shouted Marie

"No-one tells me what to do! Not even Emmet" she ran towards Marie and pushed her to the ground. Rosalie started to hit Marie and was shouting in her face that she doesn't belong here, and to get gone. Me and Alice found the whole situation rather amusing. We just sat and watched. Then Edward sprinted down the stairs with Emmet. They dragged Rosalie off of Marie. Rosalie was still kicking and shouting things at Marie.

"ROSALIE STOP!" shouted Edward. His velvet voice overpowered the screams and shouts.

"Why should I Edward? You know that she isn't the one for you. She has tried to make friends with us all, but we all hate her. She is fat, ugly..." she was cut off by Emmet's hand over her mouth.

"That sister of yours is crazy Edward! She is not going to be a bridesmaid of mine now!" Marie sneered in Rosalie's face.

Rosalie broke free of Emmet's hold and calmly walked over to Marie. "Thank you!" she said laughing. "Just what I wished for"

"Rosalie, you don't mean that" said Emmet

"But I do!" she shouted and stormed out the living room and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Looks like I am sleeping on the couch" grumbled Emmet.

This made me and Alice laugh even more.

"You two! How could you just sit there and watch her hurt me?" shouted Marie. I was starting to get a headache from all the shouting.

"We found it funny if we're honest" I said politely.

Emmet joined in our laughter.

"Fine, seen as you two don't care either. I will walk down the aisle with no bridesmaids" said Marie and walked away dragging Edward with her.

"That means tomorrow we can go shopping!" giggled Alice. Rosalie came back down the stairs with a devilish grin on her face.

"We are going to manipulate Marie's big day as much as possible" she growled.

"Agreed" we all shouted in unison. Then we sat in a circle discussing our plan.


	11. Getting Marie

_**Getting Marie**_

The first part of our plan had been decided and it was down to me to ensure all went well. I sneaked into her and Edward's room. I went into the bathroom and found Marie's bottle of shampoo. I poured all of the contents down the sink and filled it with another liquid. Then the door was opened, I quickly put the bottle where it was and peeked around the door. It was Edward.

"Damn" I whispered.

I peeked around the door again to see if he had gone. He was topless. I was suddenly hyperventilating.

"Oh My Gosh!" I said to myself.

"Who's that?" asked Edward.

"Damn"

"Hello?" asked Edward and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey Edward" I said smiling

"What are you doing in mine and Marie's bathroom?" he asked

"Well...Alice said she let Marie borrow some lipstick and she didn't give it back, so she asked me to come and find it. But I couldn't find it so...bye!" I explained and ran out.

"Erm...ok!" he said laughing.

I sprinted down the hallway to Alice and Jasper's room. I explained everything and we all laughed about it. Phase one of getting revenge on Marie was complete.

That night I stayed at the Cullen's again. I had been spending more time there than my apartment! We were all watching a movie when Marie walked down the stairs in an dressing gown and a towel wrapped around her hair.

"What is Bella doing here again?" she asked

"Well..." I was cut off by Alice.

"She is mine and Rosalie's new best friend, and she doesn't like living on her own. So now she is living with us. Ok?"

"Whatever" she sneered and walked into the kitchen.

"Alice what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well we were all discussing this last night. Esme and Carslie said about you could move in. So today we sold your apartment and got all your things and put them in your new room"

"Oh My Gosh! This is amazing you two. Now we will be like real sisters! Where is my room?" I said excitedly.

"You can see it later! We want to see what happens to Marie!" she laughed. At that moment she walked back into the room with a jar of pickles in her hand.

"God I am craving pickles!" she exclaimed.

"Like we care...wait! Don't you crave those when you are pregnant?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it!" Marie replied.

Edward came down the stairs laughing with Emmet and Jasper.

"You washed your hair Marie?" asked Emmet. He knew what was going to happen.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I love the smell of just washed hair" then he pulled off the head towel. We all burst into laughter- even Edward!

"What is so funny?" she asked. Marie walked over to the mirror and screamed. "My hair! My beautiful black hair! What happened?"

"I like the new look Marie" I laughed.

"Yeah the pink will go lovely with the orange dress!" added Alice.

"It will wash out before the wedding" Marie said fighting back the tears.

"Well... we used permanent sorry" said Emmet.

"Emmet" screamed me, Rosalie and Alice.

"You did this to her?" shouted Edward. "That was why Bella was in our bathroom this morning!"

"We're sorry Edward" I said suddenly. I didn't mean to say that but I didn't want him to be annoyed with me.

"Well...nothing can be done now can it. And it looks nice, love" he soothed Marie.

"What! Now you're on their side Edward!"

"No Marie. Come on go and wash your face. You have makeup smudged everywhere" he said and took her up the stairs.

"Phase one complete, and done!" laughed Rosalie.

"Now what shall we do next?" I asked.

The circle reformed and we discussed what to do next.


	12. Moment

_**Moment**_

We had changed the colour of her hair and Rosalie had decided she wanted to make Marie's wedding dress even nicer. She had got the dress from her wardrobe and we were all sat on Alice's bed deciding what to do to it. Jasper had joined in our little group.

"So what are we going to do to this...lovely dress?" asked Jasper.

"I don't actually know" confessed Rosalie.

"You're the one who wanted to do something to it. And you don't even know what you want to do?" asked Emmet. He was obviously confused.

"I think it looks stupid enough" said Alice.

"I agree" I said.

We put the dress back and tried to think of something else we could do.

"Itching powder in the dress" screamed Emmet suddenly.

"That would be funny when she walks down the aisle" laughed Jasper.

Emmet ran into his and Rosalie's room, and came back with a small box. He poured the powder into the bodice of the dress and some in the skirt. We walked out of the room laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked a voice behind us. We all turned around to find Edward stood with a confused expression on his face.

"Erm...Bella will explain" said Emmet and ran off. The rest of them followed him.

"Thanks guys" I called after them.

"So what's so funny?" he asked.

"We showed them Marie's dress and they couldn't help laughing. You will see soon" I said and tried to run. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him again.

"Bella..."

"I told you" I pleaded

I looked into his eyes and was suddenly lost. His eyes stayed locked with mine. His were full of pain and mine were full of tears. The tears escaped my eyes and I ran. This time he let me go. I ran into Alice's room and locked the door behind me. I turned around to find Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmet staring at me.

"Bella!" shouted Alice and Rosalie.

"What happened little sister?" asked Emmet.

I couldn't answer them. Whenever I did my tears choked me.

"Come on Bella. You can tell us anything" soothed Rosalie.

"I...I love him...and he is getting...married in a ...week"

They all hugged me at once.

"Bella, you know, we know and he knows that he is marrying the wrong person. He might not back out yet, but I bet you anything before the wedding day he will tell you how he feels" said Emmet, confidently.

This made me feel a bit better and the tears stopped falling out of my eyes. I thanked them all for making me feel better and started to walk to my room. I pulled on my sweats and the t-shirt I wore for bed. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. These last few days had worn me out. I slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

_-Dream-_

_I could see the outline of the bride clearly and see Edward stood at the altar. The bride turned to face me, but I couldn't see her face. She turned to face Edward and carried on walking towards him. _

_-Dream-_

I woke suddenly and sat bolt upright in my bed. Could this mean something? Or was it just a dream?

My mind settled on just a dream. I laid back down and went back to sleep.


	13. Hoping

_**Hoping**_

I had waited six days for Edward's confession. Emmet had promised me that he would. Now it was the day before the wedding and still nothing.

Me, Alice and Rosalie had just got back from the mall. We didn't want to customize our bridesmaid dresses, because Marie had bought them. I was rather pleased with what Alice had chosen for me, even though it was a dress. We had planned to have a big sleepover with everyone there apart from Marie. She was staying in a hotel with her new bridesmaids. They had bought new ones as Marie wanted them to be more colourful then cream. She had chosen bright pink ones for her new 'friends'. We told her they would match her hair and she once again threw a little fit.

Me, Alice and Rosalie had bought new pyjamas for the sleepover. Mine were light blue with mini cows on, with little 'moos' surrounding the cows. Rosalie's were pink with bunny rabbits on. Alice's were lilac with mini giraffes on. They were cute!

We skipped down the stairs to see all three boys sat there.

"Where are Esme and Carslie?" asked Rosalie.

"They went out for the evening, so they aren't going to be joining in" explained Jasper.

"I like your pyjamas girls!" shouted Emmet suddenly.

We sat and watched a film, and when it had finished we talked. Esme and Carslie had come home, but gone up to their room to get an early night.

"Guys we should play truth or dare" shouted Emmet.

"What is it with you and shouting Emmet?" I asked "And that is a great idea!"

We sat in a circle and started to play.

"Emmet truth or dare?" asked Alice.

"DARE"

"Erm...I dare you to run into Esme and Carslie's room stark naked, then get into their bed and sing 'Barbie Girl'"

We all laughed when she finished and Emmet blushed a little. He went into the kitchen and came back with a pan held at the front and one at the back. He creeped up the stairs with the rest of us following. Emmet opened their door and snuck in. He thrust the pans into Jasper's arms and we peeked around the door. He climbed into their bed and suddenly...

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!" he sang at the top of his voice.

Esme and Carslie woke with a start.

"Emmet why are you in our bed?" asked Esme.

"I was scared of the monster in the cupboard" he cried.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Esme "WHY ARE YOU NAKED EMMET?"

"Alice dared me to" he cried and ran out. I think he forgot he didn't have any clothes on, because he stood there glaring at Alice.

"Emmet would you like to put some clothes on?" laughed Edward. He screamed at us and ran into his room. He came out with some 'Hannah Montana' pyjamas on.

We walked back down the stairs and carried on with the game.

Jasper had chosen truth. He said he would die for Alice. We all went Awwwwwww.

Edward had chosen dare and had to rip part of Marie's dress. He was actually laughing when he did it.

Now it was my turn.

"Bella truth or dare?" asked Emmet

"Truth"

"Right...are you _in_ love with someone and if so who?" he asked. I knew he was doing this for my benefit.

"Erm...Yes I am and it is...Edward" I felt myself turning even redder as I answered.

Edward stood up suddenly and left the circle.

"Sorry guys for making him leave" I said

"It doesn't matter Bella. Now he knows" explained Alice "We planned the whole situation"

I got over it quickly and we all soon fell asleep. Even in my dreams I was still hoping for him to tell me he felt the same.

_-Dream-_

_The bride turned to face me and this time I could see her face. It was me. I was marrying Edward. In my dreams at least. I watched her, me, go towards him he whispered something in my ear. But I heard it. _

"_I love you" he whispered._

_-Dream-_

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. If only dreams could be reality.


	14. The big day

_**The big day**_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Emmet was stood in the kitchen with a pink, frilly apron making pancakes. I sat on a buffet.

"Has Edward come down from his room yet?" I asked.

"Nope. Now would you like plain, blueberry or lemon and sultana pancakes?"

"Plain please" and he put two pancakes on my plate.

"I want blueberry" said Rosalie.

"Lemon and sultana" said Jasper

"Plain" said Alice.

We all started to eat our pancakes, when Edward came down the stairs.

"Any pancakes left?" he asked.

"Yeah"

He got some and went back upstairs.

"That went well" I exclaimed.

"Just ignore him Bella. He will come round soon" soothed Alice and dragged me into her dressing room.

Three hours later me, Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs all ready to go to the wedding. Rosalie had a strapless purple cocktail dress on. It was simple but it looked stunning. She had chosen some nude coloured stilettos and silver bangles to go with it. Alice had a black tunic dress with a big, blue belt around her waist. She had blue heels on, with silver and blue bangles. I had a dark blue puff-ball dress that had a bow over one of the shoulders. I had gold stilettos on with a big gold bracelet. We all looked stunning.

We walked down the stairs and the boys gasped. Even Edward! We had to go in two cars, so Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Alice went in Emmet's jeep. This left me and Edward in his Volvo.

"You looking forward to it?" I asked him shyly.

"Yeah"

Then there was awkward silence. He broke it.

"About what you said last night, did you really mean it?" he asked.

"Edward, why would I lie about something like that?" I answered.

"Ok"

The rest of the journey was silent.

I got out of the car and met with the others and explained what happened. Jasper had to go as he was Edward's best man. We sat on the front row waiting for the wedding to start. We sat for about ten minutes waiting for Marie to arrive.

Then the wedding march started. We all stood up and turned to face the entrance. Marie stood there with a huge grin plastered on her face. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw her. First there was the dress, and she had covered the rip with a big pink bow. This made it look even more stupid. Her pink hair was curled and pinned into a bun. She looked like she had a poodle on her head. She kept on scratching her side as she walked down the aisle. Before she reached Edward she had to walk past me. She gave me a sarcastic smile and laughed quietly. Then she reached Edward. Her hands were in his and they started repeating their vows. Marie went first and after she had finished she asked if she could say a little speech.

"I would just like to thank you all for coming today to witness our marriage. I love Edward dearly and I know he feels the same way. No-one will ever separate us" when she said this she looked directly at me "not his family or his friends. We will be together forever and I truly love him" everyone clapped apart from the Cullen's.

Then it was Edward's turn.

Vicar- "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do you take thee Marie Amelia Earles to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

Edward didn't answer straight away but he dropped Marie's hands.

"I am so sorry, but I can't do this" he said slowly.

The crowd gasped and Marie started to cry.

"Edward what are you doing?" asked Marie through sobs.

"Marie I am so sorry but...I don't love you. I have never loved you. The truth is that I am in love with someone else. I hate having to do this, but I can't marry someone I aren't in love with" he explained.

"WHO IS IT THEN?" screamed Marie "WHO EDWARD? TELL ME NOW!"

He looked directly at me "Bella"

"I should've known" she snarled whilst walking towards me. Suddenly she slapped me. I started to laugh.

"Seriously...what is that going to do?" I asked her. Then I hit her back. She screamed and grabbed me out of the seat. She tried to hit me again but Edward caught her arm.

"Leave it Marie" He warned.

She grabbed her mum and stormed out.

"Well this is the best wedding I have been to in ages" laughed Emmet.

I turned to face Edward and my eyes were once again lost in his. I felt myself blush and I looked to the ground. He lifted my chin to once again face him. Then his lips were on mine. He put one hand around my neck and the other around my waist. I twisted my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. We were broken apart by a round of applause. We turned to face the audience to see everyone on their feet clapping. With also a few tears from Alice and Rosalie. I blushed and started to laugh. I looked at Edward and he gave me my favourite crooked smile.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I replied.

This proved that dreams really do come true.


	15. One year on

_**1 year on**_

It had been exactly a year since the wedding incident with Marie. No-one in the family had heard from her since the 'big' day.

Mine and Edward's relationship grew and we began dating soon after the almost wedding. We had become a couple officially a couple of weeks later. Edward made me feel safe and I knew we were meant to be together. He had proposed to me a few months ago and I had screamed yes before he had finished asking me! Alice had planned the whole wedding and thought it would be funny to have the same date as Edward and Marie had.

So here I stood with my dress on, waiting to walk down the aisle to Edward. Alice and Rosalie had designed my wedding dress, so it was one of a kind. The bodice was strapless and it had no sleeves. The whole front had beading on it. The beads were clear and silver, so they sparkled only when the light was on me. It had a half-circle full skirt, which was made out of silk. There was a layer of shimmery chiffon over the top of the skirt. It didn't have a train so the veil was very long. The dress was simple, but I loved it. My hair was down and had been curled. The veil went down the back of my dress and trailed out a bit after. Rosalie had picked out a diamond tiara to go on the top of veil. It wasn't huge or over the top. It was small but beautiful. I had some white stilettos on aswell. I had red roses in my hands.

My bridesmaids, Alice and Rosalie, were in a dusty pink floor-length dress. They had also designed these. They were halter-neck and also had beading on the front. Their hair was also down, and they had pink, diamond hair bands in. Their roses were pink and they both looked stunning.

I had called my mum and dad to come to the wedding, but they didn't agree with me getting married at such a young age. Neither of them agreed to come, so I was going to have to walk down the aisle on my own. I was waiting for the doors to open when Carslie came up to me.

"Do you want to walk down the aisle on your own?" he asked me.

"No" then I had an idea. "Carslie you're my second father, please will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked hopeful.

"Bella, I would be honoured" he smiled and linked arms with me.

Then the wedding march started. I walked through the open doors and saw people gasping when I walked past them. Esme was already crying, which I found really sweet. Edward was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He had my favourite crooked smile on his face, and was dazzling me. Carslie passed my arm to Edward and Edward took it. I handed my roses to Alice and she smiled at me. This was it. I was getting married to Edward.

"Before we begin, may I ask anyone who does not agree to this marriage to speak now or forever hold their silence" said the vicar.

The doors flew open again and in the doorway stood someone I really didn't want to see.

"I don't agree to this marriage"


	16. Oh no and oh yes

_**Oh no!**_

_**Previously...**_

"_**Before we begin, may I ask anyone who does not agree to this marriage to speak now or forever hold their silence" said the vicar.**_

_**The doors flew open again and in the doorway stood someone I really didn't want to see.**_

"_**I don't agree to this marriage"**_

She stalked down the aisle dressed in her wedding dress.

"You ruined my big day _Bella Swan_, so now I'm going to ruin yours" she snarled.

"Over my dead body" growled Edward.

"Why is it always the Cullens weddings?" whispered the Vicar.

He stood infront of me in a protective stance. But it wasn't him who attacked Marie. Rosalie jumped on her, and started hitting her.

"Rosalie STOP" shouted Esme.

"Ding-ding round two" screamed Rosalie in Marie's face. Emmet pulled Rosalie off of Marie.

"This family is crazy" Marie screamed. She was now sobbing in the middle of the aisle. "You" she jabbed her finger at me. "You ruined my wedding day, and I don't have the chance to ruin yours"

"You have no chance" Rosalie shouted.

Marie was still sobbing in the middle of the aisle.

"Can we carry on?" I asked the vicar.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Just ignore her" said Edward.

Then the ceremony continued, as if nothing had happened. She was still sobbing when we were saying our vows.

"I do" I said and looked lovingly into Edward's eyes.

"I.." he began.

"DON'T DO IT EDWARD. YOU LOVE ME REALLY. REMEBER HOW WE USED TO BE. HOW IN LOVE WE WERE, _ARE. _YOU LOVE ME..." screeched Marie. Emmet and Jasper dragged her out of the church and came back with huge grins on their faces.

"I do" said Edward.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the vicar.

Edward pulled me closer and kissed me. Like usual he pulled away too quickly. I was in total bliss. I had just married my true love, and it hadn't been the normal boring ceremony. We walked down the aisle hand in hand to applause. When we were outside everyone showered us in confetti and rose petals. Edward kissed me again and I blushed a bright red. Everyone was clapping cheering as we drove off towards the reception.

I was with Edward in my happy place, and I would be in my happy place forever more.


	17. Author's note 2

_**Author's note**_

I would like to carry this story on but not for too long....does anyone have any ideas about what I could write about? Please tell me  thnkuuu


	18. Six years later

_**A whole six years later**_

I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains, and a beautiful little girl jumping on the bed.

"Morning Mummy!" she chirped.

"Morning Renesmme happy birthday sweetie, morning Edwa..." I stopped when I noticed Edward wasn't there. "Renesmme, where is daddy"

"I don't know" she smiled and jumped on me.

"Thanks for that" I laughed and sat up wondering where he was. Today was not only our second anniversary, but Renesmme's birthday.

"Shall we see what there is for you downstairs?" I asked her. She screamed and hurried down the stairs. I followed still trying to figure out where Edward could be. The living room was filled with presents which were a range in sizes. Edward had insisted we spoilt her seen as it was her fifth birthday, but yet again he said that every year. She was jumping up and down in excitement, but I didn't want her to open everything without Edward. So she was only allowed to open ten. Which was a small amount compared to how many presents were actually in the room. I rang him, but his phone was switched off. Edward always had his switched on.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy!" shouted Renesmme "Look, a Barbie bike!" she squealed with excitement. I smiled and watched her open the other nine. So far she had a Barbie bike, a new Barbie doll, a new pair of Lelli Kelli shoes, a walkie talkie set, a silver locket, a new handbag, a huge winnie-the-pooh teddy, a photo album filled with pictures of our family, a Barbie horse and a dolls house. She looked very pleased with herself as she sat in the middle of the room.

After breakfast I got her dressed still wondering where Edward was. She was dressed in a light pink dress, which had dark pink butterflies on it. She wore white tights and pink pumps. She had insisted that I put on her new locket. I then had to get dressed. Renesmme helped me choose what to wear. She wanted me to look like her, so she chose me a blue dress with black high heels. Silver and black bracelets on my arm.

"Mummy you look beautiful" she giggled.

"Thankyou Renesmme, so do you" I smiled and we went downstairs again.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carslie were already downstairs waiting.

"Erm...come in guys" I laughed.

"We are already in Bella. Duh!" said Emmet.

"Happy birthday Renesmme, happy anniversary Bella!" everyone shouted suddenly.

"Thankyou" sang Renesmme "Presents" she said and sat down in her spot in the middle of the room waiting.

We all laughed. Alice and Jasper had got her a Juicy Couture tracksuit and a pair of black Ugg boots. Emmet and Rosalie had got her a Nintendo DS lite and some games. Esme and Carslie had got her a portable DVD player with a few DVDs. My daughter really was spoilt.

"Does anyone know where Edward is?" I asked whilst Emmet showed Renesmme how to work the games console.

"Nope" giggled Alice.

"Alice..."

"No-one knows Bella"

I sighed and carried on with the days happenings.

People were coming all through the day, but the Cullens were there all the time. They didn't leave until 9 'o' clock. Renesmme had got everything a little girl could wish for, and she still had the rest of the presents from me and Edward to open.

I was really getting worried as I watched Renesmme watch a film. I stood by the window hoping he would come home soon. I felt a tear trickle down the side of my face. Someone kissed it away. I turned to see Edward stood infront of me.

"Where have yo..." he stopped me in mid-sentence with a kiss. He pulled away and told Renesmme to open the rest of her gifts. She did so and soon she was fast asleep in the middle of all her presents.

"Edward I..." once again I was shut up, but this time with his hand over my mouth.

"You wonder where I have been all day long, well the answer is. I was rushing around Port Angles all day trying to find this for you, so you'd better like it. Close your eyes." he said and led me outside. I opened my eyes when he had stopped walking. I stared in complete shock.

**Authors note: tbh I don't really know what to say he has got her so ideas please :] thankkyouu and please review :]**


	19. Why now?

_**Why now?**_

I started to cry again. In the middle of the driveway was a brand new Ferrari, in black. **(AN thankyou Andrea for the car idea :])** He had known I had wanted one for a while now, but actually get one was something else.

"You don't like it do you? I will take it back" Edward muttered.

"Shut up you fool" I giggled whilst wiping away my tears. "I love it! Thankyou" I said and hugged him.

Then I realised that I hadn't got him anything. "Edward...erm..." I didn't know what to say.

"What is it love?"

"I...erm...I didn't get you anything" I mumbled biting my lip.

He chuckled. "Bella you liking the car is a gift" he said still chuckling. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

We were starting to walk back into the house when something made a rather loud noise. I turned around whilst Edward carried on walking into the house. When I realised what was before me I screamed. Edward was instantly at my side holding me protectively.

"What's wrong love?" he asked worried. I pointed to where my car was sat. On the top of my car was Marie. She was dressed in her wedding dress, again, and had a big sledge hammer in her hand. She hit the roof of my car again and again.

"Marie STOP!" bellowed Edward.

She tilted her head to one side and smiled. Then she carried on hitting my car. I was really scared.

"Happy anniversary" she screamed and jumped of my car. She ran around to the front windscreen and pulled out a can of graffiti paint. On my car window she wrote 'Edward and Marie forever...Bella go die' she walked away from it and did a little dance on the spot.

"Marie go home now" said Edward in a calmer voice.

She smiled and giggled and ran towards him. Marie grabbed his hand and tried to drag him away from me.

"You'll never catch us stupid Bella. Ha ha ha. We are together forever" she said gleefully still trying to drag Edward away. She eventually gave up and ran behind a bush. "You can't see me I am camouflaged" she squealed

I was still scared and started to move behind Edward.

"MARIE WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted a woman whilst walking up our drive. "MARIE I KNOW YOU ARE HERE" she shouted again. She was dressed in a white long sleeve top with white trousers on. White nurse shoes and a white bandanna around her head. She spotted me and Edward and came over to us. "Excuse me, but have you seen a woman acting a bit strange around here?" she asked politely. "You see she is from a mental hospital and today she managed to escape" she said. I suddenly became more nervous and pointed to the bush.

The woman went over collected Marie and just left. Marie was been dragged away screaming that she and Edward were going to be together and I should sleep with one eye open.

All of tonight's happenings' had been forgotten as I laid on the couch in Edwards arms.

"5 years" he sighed.

"5 years until forever" I replied and gazed into the pools of green.

That was how it would be forever.

**AN: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww bless them :] That is it now I have finished that story!**

**Please read my other ones**

**There is: 100 years and orphanage**

**Thankyouu**

**Please review aswell**

**Love you x**


End file.
